Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicon member for a semiconductor apparatus and a method of producing the silicon member for a semiconductor apparatus. Specifically, the present invention related to a silicon member for dry etching.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-048150, filed Mar. 11, 2013, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
In the apparatus used in the semiconductor device process, such as the plasma etching apparatus, the fluoride-based gas such as CF6 and SF6 is used for regional removal of oxide films or the like.
Etching of the silicon dioxide film on the surface of the silicon wafer is performed by applying a high-frequency voltage between the polar plate and a silicon wafer, which is the subject to be etched, flowing those fluoride-based gases into holes formed on a polar plate (electrode plate), and using the formed plasma gas (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-79961). For the electrode plates, normally the single-crystalline silicon is used (see Japanese Examined Patent Application, Second Publication No. H07-40567). Generally speaking, in order to etch uniformly, an electrode plate whose size is larger than the silicon wafer, which is the subject to be etched, is needed.